


Let It Rain

by Soobiebear



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Other, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: Richard Hammond has a bit of a piss fetish.





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Contains urination/pissing and golden showers. Might be a bit off putting for those not inclined.

Richard pressed his cock against his thigh and released his bladder. The normal warmth of his urine was lost in the heat of the shower, but he watched as rivulets ran over his knee and calf, pooling with the water on the bottom of the tub before running to the drain. The mornings dark yellowness was diluted by the time it washed away. Richard kicked at the water as a poor man's rinse when he was done, not wanting to unduly burden the maid. Not that anyone would know.

He'd always pissed in the shower, even when he was a little boy he remembered standing under the hot water and having a wee, sometimes holding his penis and drowning imaginary targets with the stream. As he'd grown up he just assumed everyone went in the shower and just didn't talk about it. It just felt natural, like going against a tree during a long road trip. Better than a dirty services toilet any day.

At least he assumed that until he started dating. The first time he had a naked lady in his shower he'd been on his best behavior and held his bladder, noticing that she made no move to urinate in the shower either. Maybe it was just being polite in a strangers' washroom. He noticed that none of the girls he bedded in that short time span ever wee'd in the shower, not even a few of the questionably dirty ones he'd later regretted. So he kept his strange habit to himself and chalked it up as a guy thing. 

It laid dormant for several years until he got semi-serious with Mindy. They were both still slightly tipsy from the night before and decided to shower together before the mutual hangovers hit. He let her hog the spray, enjoying the view as she rinsed her long red hair even if it relegated him to the cold, dry end of the tub. He was comfortable enough with Mindy to ask, and still drunk enough that he could always laugh it off if things went strange.

"Mindy, do you go in the shower?"

Her hands froze in her hair and she leaned forward out of the spray, humming softly in question.

RIchard's eyes skirted across her pointed nipples and the water running over the curves of her breast. "You know, do you... wee... in the shower?"

She blinked away some water and gave him a slightly quizzical look. "Honestly?" She bit her lip and her arms came protectively down and crossed under her breasts. "Sometimes, yeah." She looked down at their feet before Richard leaned in to kiss her quickly. 

"Brilliant!" He enthused, his decades old theory finally proven. "Do you mind if I...?"

She blinked again. "You want to have a wee here?"

"Yes," he nodded.

At a loss for what else to do, Mindy said ok. 

He leaned forward again and kissed her. "Thanks." He stood back towards the wall again, not wanting to purposely piss on her. With the back of his hand, he pressed his cock against his thigh and went, the hot stream tracing down his leg.

"Richard!" Mindy backed up under the shower spray and stood on her tiptoes as the stream passed underneath her.

He watched his waste pass by her painted toenails and felt a twinge of interest in his loins. Richard was elated that he could share his strange little interest, even if her petite feet were glued to separate sides of the tub and her jaw was hanging open in shock. The leftover alcohol made his brain decide that this was hilarious and he laughed, forgetting that she had drank just as much as him.

"Think that's funny, do ya?" Mindy came down off her tiptoes as the urine rinsed away. Richard nodded, underestimating the naked woman in front of him. Without warning, Mindy grabbed and tugged up on her pubis and sent a stream of her own urine towards Richard, hitting him in the thigh. "Oh, bullseye!"

Richard stared at the stream arching across the small distance and hitting him warmly. His already well used cock started to harden again as she pissed on him. Her stream wasn't as easily controlled or as strong as a man's would have been, but Mindy gave it her best and finished dribbling between her legs as her bladder finished its contraction. She let go of her abdomen and watched her boyfriend's erection grow as her pee cooled on his hairy leg.

"You... liked that?" She was a few years older than him but hadn't really known peeing on someone could really be a turn on, thinking it was always just a joke. 

His eyes were dark and his cock was standing proudly against his stomach demanding attention. "I did." He answered, discovering a new twist in his sexual preferences. He shuffled forward to meet her under the hot water. "Can you go again?" He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck and she nodded.

*************

Things progressed more or less normally as far as a kink goes. Mindy had been more than willing to indulge his oddity and it had been enough for him. During his travels he was able to marvel in his own urine at every hotel with a shower, marking each place on the map as he went. 

Until Burma.

Kiff ran up to him at his lumbering jog, pulling him away from the camera and quickly reaching around to deactivate his sound pack.

Richard was hot and sweaty, covered in dirt and grit and dying for a shower. The rain catchment system had worked and there was enough in the high tanks to rinse off the worst of the grime.

"Don't use your shower," he huffed in the sweltering heat. Kiff clacked his pinchers together, a sure sign that he was agitated.

Richard frowned. He thought enough ahead of time to build out the shower, and he wanted to use it. He felt disgusting and didn't want to wait another day for the river scene to get some relief.

"Don't use it, I'm telling you." He leaned in closer so no one else would hear. "James and Jeremy pissed in the tanks earlier." He pulled back, still close enough to Richard to have a private conversation. "S-Someone else should have told you by now."

Using his miniscule acting skills, Richard let his face twist with disgust even as his cock sprang to life with sudden urgency. "Jeremy... and James?" He shifted on his feet tugging the leg on his jean shorts to hide his erection. He grit his teeth, wanting to douse himself in the shower more than ever. "Gonna kill them..." he muttered, hoping the sudden hoarseness of his voice would be written off as blind anger.

"Andy'll find you another shower, there has to be one somewhere in town." Bless his soul for trying. Kiff himself, like the rest of the crew, were similarly sweated through and grit encrusted.

Richard thought for a moment, trying to will his erection into some sort of presentable state. "You know what?" He set his face and hoped his acting was enough to convince. "Get Ian. I'll be the butt of the joke. It'll film well."

Kiff reached out and tried to deter Richard. "They were up there a long time, man, probably gallons of piss in that thing knowing May."

Richard shuddered, thinking about gallons of James' piss washing over his face and hair, streaming down his skin... Fuck he was hard, and these jean cut offs were not helping to hide much. "They won't pull any other pranks if I let them think they get me on this one. For a while anyway. Besides, it's only piss right? Sterile?"

Kiff shook his head and shrugged, after a few trips he was already used to their particular breed of one-upmanship.

"No different than what's in the river's around here." He did cringe a bit at the thought of the rivers. They were all loaded up on more antibiotics and de-worming agents than any of Richard's horses.

"Guess you're right," Kiff admitted, having all paid a visit to the travel doctor before leaving London. 

"Get Ian, maybe Russell. With the size of the tanks you've got maybe five minutes of shooting max." Kiff nodded and wobbled off again, rapidly rounding up a few key crewmembers for the joke. 

Richard took a few minutes to round up supplies, trying to pretend he didn't know what was in his water. There was a scheduled break in filming, and James and Jeremy were working on improving their trucks. 

He made a show of tossing a towel over his shoulder. "Well, mates, I'm gonna shower while we're waiting." He smiled, showing off his white teeth. "Shame you didn't think to add showers to your own lorries," he teased. Jeremy's white button up and tie looked worse for wear while James at the best of times always looked disheveled. 

Jeremy reached out and smacked James. They both turned to watch Richard climb into the bed of his truck, struggling to control their sniggers. Richard felt better in the relative privacy of his lorry, shucking out of his filthy clothes and finally able to fist himself as he thought about being covered in piss. With the heat and sunshine it might still even be warm. 

He gave Ian some time to find a camera and set up a reaction shot. James and Jeremy were already sitting together chuckling, so it was almost a no brainer what he was going to film. Richard used the few spare minutes to organize his soap, flannel, and towel, masturbating the entire time he paced the truck. 

Fresh piss would have been best, but he would settle for what he would get. Just knowing that Jeremy and James had both been up on the roof of his truck, cocks in hand, pissing into his shower water was enough. He wondered idly as he tugged if they'd gone up separately or if they went together. He squeezed his fist at the thought of them side by side, limp dicks in hand watching each other urinate. James, with his very sexual little moan as his bladder emptied that everyone heard and was too embarrassed to discuss. 

He'd be swimming in it soon. He just had to step under the shower and pull the plug, letting their mingled piss rain down on him. He jerked himself harder, using both hands now. He hadn't lied when he talked to Tiff. There wasn't much water in the small tank and it was going to be a very short shower. Richard wanted to make sure he would come with their piss on him. His left hand clamped down on the base of his cock at the thought of jerking off using Jeremy and James' piss as a lubricant. Ian and Tiff had to be ready now. Script changes happened all the time and they were always ready to catch behind the scenes stuff for the DVD releases. 

Richard bounced a little, happy as the suspension bounced right back underneath him. He made happy noises like he should. He was the one getting a refreshing shower as the others suffered. He bit his lip at the moan that wanted to come out to the other thoughts, hovering happily excited and hard and ready to go. Settling himself under the plastic spray nozzle he pulled the plug on the reservoir tanks and felt the first drops of water splash against his face, stepping under the stream as the water fell down the hose. 

"Uuuuunngh," he moaned before he was able to cut himself off. Well, some work would have to be done in post obviously. Originally he had plans to shampoo his hair and lather up, quickly ditching those plans once Kiff had spoken to him. Richard settled for wiping the watery piss through his hair and into his scalp. When his hair was saturated he reached down and grabbed his cock again, stroking quickly as his allotment of urine was draining away. 

It was a weird intimacy to have someone's bodily fluids cover you. Spit could be good or bad depending on how it was applied and acquired. Blood and feces and snot weren't his things, but he'd seen videos of people who were into that. Cum was good, male or female any sort of healthy genital secretion he was very ok with. Milk was another surprising turn on. Every time Mindy'd been pregnant Richard thought he'd drank more than the baby did. Add piss to the list and that was all there was, baring major surgery or some other unfortunate misadventure. 

But urine was always in season and in plenty of supply, easily to be freely given as needed. It was still covering him, falling from on high. He heard James' muffled wheezes outside and Jeremy attempting the orangutan version of subtle as he rubbed their waste into his skin. They knew he was getting it and had apparently gone out of their way to scale his multistory lorry. His dick throbbed again as he stroked, turning his face into the spray and imagining them standing on the top deck, freely pissing down onto him.

He came onto the battered wood of the bed lining, pushing at the cum with this toes to wash away with the shower water. Richard felt better with the tension relieved and his hormones sated for a while longer. It was never easy to leave Mindy like this despite the handsome paycheck and beautiful places he visited. 

The plug fit back on the end of the shower basin, ceasing the water flow. He slicked back his hair and tried to wipe as much of the water from his skin as he could, only grabbing the towel to soak up the parts that wouldn't air dry by themselves. He had to climb back into the same disgusting clothes for continuity, cringing as the stained vest clung to his damp skin. He would have to reappear eventually, and after calming down and getting his boots laced up, he stuck his head out of the canvas flaps he'd installed.

James was the first to turn his head. "Enjoy your shower Hammond?" he said with a wheeze. 

"Golden," Jeremy mumbled before cracking up alongside James.

Richard climbed out of his lorry and down the backside, ignoring their crudeness. He'd showered and gotten off while they were sitting playing in the dirt. "I feel refreshed now, thank you very much." He hung his damp towel to dry off the back rungs and went off in search of more reputable company until it was time to film again.


End file.
